


【kunessi】classic love drama

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Money boy!Sergio, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: Love begins in the dust.
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 25





	【kunessi】classic love drama

（一）  
酒吧五彩斑斓的灯打在迪尼奥脸上，他看起来随意得有点英俊。可惜他说的话打破了这个幻想，“里奥，你得有个性伴侣或者什么能让你放松的人”  
梅西迅速地转头看他，“我不知道你还兼职皮条客”，  
梅西不怎么喝酒，所以他清清楚楚地听到了每一个字。  
迪尼奥有点尴尬，“我认识一个女人，哦我知道你不要女人”，迪尼奥心里叹了口气，女人就简单多了，“她说有一个男孩，阿根廷人，你可以试试，总之别再这么憋着难受了，成年人有很多不错的方式”  
现在梅西想他或许是昏了头，以为迪尼奥是靠谱的前辈，才会答应迪尼奥这种事情。  
（二）  
“嘿，我想……嗯，你就是梅西？”那个男孩出现的时候梅西吃惊地发现对方笑起来非常灿烂，或许还有点可爱……  
“我是kun”他随意的介绍了自己，坐在梅西的旁边，kun的头发有点卷，眼睛大大的，他冲梅西笑“我可以叫你里奥吗？”  
太快了……梅西懊恼地想，kun轻易地取得了胜利，而梅西甚至还没告诉他取消的决定……  
kun太不可思议了，他能够感受到里奥没说出来的话，轻柔的帮他解决那些难题，  
kun喜欢笑，笑起来的时候时常让梅西也忍不住浮出笑意，他们没有亲吻，最多牵了牵手，时光就飞快地溜走了。  
kun最后亲了梅西，那是一个大笑之后的事情，他们一起把易拉罐踢到了别人的书包上。  
梅西迅速地僵硬了，气氛消失殆尽，kun看上去迷惑不解并关切地看着他，梅西终于想起来他是来拒绝kun的。  
但他还没张口，kun就像会读心一样，叹息着拥抱了梅西“里奥，今天很开心，谢谢你”，他放手了，然后轻巧离开，就像一只小鸟或者一阵风。  
梅西沮丧地低头，他也不知道自己究竟想要什么  
他看到了地上的餐巾纸，那是他们见面的餐厅，里奥疑惑地捡起来，展开看到了一个电话号码，以及一个小小的“kun”，那是kun原本要给他的……  
鬼使神差的，里奥把纸巾收进来了口袋  
（三）  
梅西满手都是汗，滑溜溜地几乎要握不住手机了。他一个一个地按下数字，即使他已经倒背如流，这有点奇怪，毕竟他只看过一次那个号码  
梅西恍神了一下，随即他听到电话里的声音“你好？这里是kun。”  
里奥差点把手机扔出去，他还没准备好呢，天哪，他什么时候按通话键的？  
另一边kun经过一阵沉默，突然说“里奥？……是你吗？”梅西吃了一惊，他连忙回应“啊，嗯对，是我，你怎么”  
kun的笑声打断了他，那种声音一下温暖了梅西慌乱的心，“天啊，里奥！真的是你”……  
挂掉电话，梅西兴奋地小小挥了下拳头。  
（四）  
诚实的说，这是个不错的下午，他们一起吃了饭，梅西惊奇地发现他们口味类似，kun还提起了自己会做的一道阿根廷风味拿手菜，勾起了他们对家乡共同的思念  
而后两个人像小孩子一样在沙发上打游戏，kun咬着吸管认真地研究怎么打败梅西，这时他连输了三场，kun可不服输，里奥也得承认kun只差了一点运气。  
“啊……我又输了”kun大大地叹气，把手柄丢在沙发上，往后躺在柔软的织物上。梅西盯着他，kun眨了眨眼，眼睛里都是笑意，他慢慢凑过来，梅西不知道自己该前进或是后退，他一动不动地。  
kun贴在他的嘴唇上，含糊不清地说你该张嘴，梅西谨慎地像一个小女孩，微微张了嘴。kun却不像一个小男孩，他的吻温柔却热烈，技巧令梅西惊艳。  
一吻完毕，kun仔细地观察梅西的反应，生怕自己又做错了。“哇喔”，这是梅西第一句话，kun松了一口气。  
这就是结束了，不太完美，但还不错。  
（五）  
他们很快就又见面了，梅西有点不好意思，他觉得自己像一个毛头小子一样，可kun什么也没说。  
相反，kun带来了一个惊喜，一见面他就拿着一个大大的袋子，里面是米兰内莎的原料，kun有点羞涩“我本来想带做好的，但那样就不好吃了”  
梅西觉得kun有一种很奇妙的魔力，他在厨房做菜的时候给整个房子都带来了一种温暖。  
梅西得承认，kun的确可以把米兰内莎作为他的拿手菜，真的很美味，不太类似妈妈的，但更清爽一点。  
kun坐在他旁边，动手间偶然会触碰到，kun毫无察觉而里奥在每一次触碰都神经紧张。  
等到kun向他道别的时候，梅西憋了很久的那句话终于说出来了，“今晚你可以留下来”。  
而kun，令人惊异地拒绝了梅西，“不，里奥，我很高兴你这样说，但是不了，比赛加油”。  
（六）  
迪尼奥看上去想找他谈谈，梅西有点不明白，不过kun给了他好心情，所以他就答应了。“看来你很高兴”迪尼奥选择了一个显而易见的开场，梅西点了点头。  
“跟那个男孩有关吗？他还不错？”迪尼奥很直接的问，  
梅西想起来kun还是迪尼奥介绍来的，他忍不住的说“是的，kun真的很棒，他笑起来很舒服，我们都喜欢米兰内莎，而且……”  
梅西的声音渐渐小了下去。  
迪尼奥目瞪口呆地看着他“天啊，里奥你是不是搞错了什么？你是在谈恋爱吗?我是让你去放松的，不是让你去谈恋爱的，这会毁了你！”  
梅西敏锐地觉得不舒服，他忍不住反驳“是你先说他不错的”  
迪尼奥更激动了“我说他不错是指他口风不错，不会干出那种敲诈勒索的事情，而不是、不是那种不错！老天啊你一定是被骗了，你们见了三次就以为你们在谈恋爱了？”  
梅西打断了他“你怎么知道我们见了三次？”  
迪尼奥看上去激动得倒地了“我为什么知道你们见面了好几次？因为是我在付钱啊里奥！”  
梅西吃了一惊，他还以为kun和他是朋友的那种见面呢，  
迪尼奥似乎做了一个决定“听着，里奥，我不责怪你，明晚好么？明晚我带你去一个地方”  
梅西隐隐约约地有不好的感觉，但他还是点了头，因为迪尼奥看上去很需要他点头。  
（七）  
呃……好吧，又是酒吧，梅西无奈地摇头，昏暗的灯光和喧闹的音乐吵得梅西头疼不已，他不明白迪尼奥为什么要带他来这里，甚至把他一个人丢在这个角落然后去和一个女人说话，梅西愤愤地瞪了一眼迪尼奥，虽然后者完全看不到，幸好角落里并没有那么吵。  
梅西扫视舞池，感觉像一片丧尸在挥舞手臂，他决心将这个笑话记下来，下次告诉kun。然后梅西就看到了kun，他迅速地转回那个方向，仔细的搜寻，他看到了，kun被一个男人搂着，跌跌撞撞地往外面走，他穿的不再是宽松运动卫衣和白色的板鞋，而是紧紧地贴在身上，配上酒吧的光线，kun看上去很性感很陌生。  
梅西的心像石头一样沉下去，他挤过去，这可比球场上过防守简单多了，虽然他不是要去进球。  
（八）  
Kun快要醉了，他不停地摇头，可对方强硬地把酒杯抵在他的嘴边让kun喝下去，酒水呛得kun难受，晕晕乎乎之间kun觉得自己好像看见了里奥，他们一起离开了酒吧。这个男人太粗暴了，kun被按在墙上的时候心里抱怨，他腿软的快要站不住，对方比他高快二十公分，压下来简直像头熊，“…呜……”男人的手急切地摩挲kun的胸膛，kun气喘吁吁地结束了这个吻，他感觉胃里的酒在燃烧，他的衣服被扯的乱七八糟。  
迪尼奥在梅西跟着kun走出酒吧门口的时候抓住了他，迪尼奥面对着梅西，“你也看到了，这就是真相，他不是你想的那种男孩”，梅西低着头，倔强地无声抗议。迪尼奥觉得头疼，他摊手放开梅西，“那你去吧”……月光不算明亮，梅西却可以清清楚楚地看到kun，他跪在地上，靠近那个男人的裤子，停在那里，头颅上下摆动，过了一会kun站起来，那个男人把他推到墙边，身影交叠在一起……风渐渐吹得梅西冷了，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个男人走出巷子，而kun还在里面。  
（九）  
Kun把钱放进贴身口袋，擦拭大腿上的那些精液，转身就在巷子口看到了梅西，真实地像个幻觉，因为这个梅西既不会笑也穿的像个小偷，直到kun听见他说“出来”，那一瞬间kun觉得酒从胃里一直烧到了脑子，也烧掉了他的舌头，kun什么也说不出来，整颗心烧得像个陨石，无边无际地坠落。  
“多少钱？”在车上，梅西终于说了第二句话，kun像个受惊的动物，差点弹起来撞到车顶，他看上去充满迷惑，于是梅西继续问“刚刚那个男人给了你多少钱？”，kun的脸色迅速地苍白了，他的牙齿格格地打抖，梅西几乎都要可怜他了，如果梅西现在还有可怜这种情绪的话，他又问了一遍，“那个男人给了你多少钱？迪尼奥又给了你多少钱？”kun深深地低头，咬着嘴唇，沉默以对，梅西就这样看着他，一个完全不温暖的kun，害怕的像是被枪抵住的囚犯。  
（十）  
走进卧室的时候，kun一直看着梅西，他的眼里都是哀求，而梅西回看过去，卧室的灯清晰的映照kun，深色的衣服勾勒他的身材，而水晶的耳饰点缀他的锁骨和笑容，裤子上膝盖处有折弯和水渍。  
那是kun的客人，梅西也不过是其中一员，可梅西不知道，在他面前到底有多少是真实的kun呢？  
梅西拿着钱问kun“五百够不够一晚？一千？”，kun的眼睛睁得大大的，他终于发出了声音“不……里奥，不……”，梅西打断了kun，“whatever,价钱随便吧，反正我付的起，浴室在那边，进去洗洗，”梅西也不知道自己是不是希望kun进去，毕竟kun刚刚想要拒绝，但他看到kun顺从地走进浴室，忍不住地用鼻子发出一句气音，而kun就像被刀刺了一样迅速关上了门。  
kun不知道自己是怎么清洗的，他麻木地脱掉衣服，用热水冲洗身上的污迹，kun控制不住地想着刚刚里奥的哼声，他知道里奥不是那种讥讽的性格，可kun就是觉得心里疼，身体由内到外的发抖，他从不辩驳那些人骂他的话，但现在kun后悔了。他闭上眼清洗后穴，前一个男人的润滑剂还留在里面……  
kun出来的时候带着一身水汽，他什么也没穿，赤裸地走出来，只剩下水晶耳钉在闪耀，梅西一时间说不出话来。他看着kun一步步地走向他，眼睛从kun的胸膛一路看到小腿。  
梅西还从未想过他们的第一次，但绝不会是现在这样，kun离他越来越近，几乎可以闻到他自己买的沐浴乳的香味，梅西觉得一种饥饿在他的身体里，却同时有一种愤怒。  
“不要亲我”，他忍不住说。梅西不愿意把这当作是什么被欺骗的情人关系，他要告诉自己，这就是交易。  
kun凑近里奥的脸，感受里奥忍不住抽动的肌肉，轻轻地给他一个笑容，“好”。然后往下解开了里奥的裤拉链，他低下头，用鼻尖触碰那沉睡的一团，没有用手，kun咬开内裤的边缘，显露安静温顺的阴茎，kun不引人注意地皱眉，这可比他想象的要大。  
kun是来自贫民窟的孩子，那里的男孩大多都去贩毒，赚短暂的钱，或是干着辛苦的工作，拿一点点钱，kun不想那样，他希望能帮助家里好起来。可惜，kun的运气始终不怎么样。  
男孩艰难地尽力包裹住全部的部分，他用舌头扫过敏感的凹陷处，口腔紧紧收缩，使尽了全部的技巧，他听见里奥的呼吸沉重起来，那个大家伙在慢慢苏醒，kun只能稍微吐出来一点，避免被戳到喉咙，又绕着圈地吮吸前端，淫糜的水声在卧室里回荡。他不确定梅西是不是想要射出来，正在犹豫要不要更进一步的时候肩膀被推了一下，kun从下往上看梅西，他的表情没什么变化，“转过去”。  
梅西一直都知道自己挺有本钱的，这可是更衣室的人都证实的，但看到kun在自己的刺入下轻轻颤抖，发出小声的请求“里奥……慢点……太大了……”，梅西还是感到一阵愉悦，而后又被kun的称呼刺痛，他欺骗了他这么多，还在试图用这个称呼来称呼他，他忍住了那一句你的花招可真多，只是不断地进出。  
kun的手抓紧了床单，他深深地呼吸，努力放松后面，内里被粗大的阴茎一点点撑开，仿佛能感受到每一次呼吸，碾压过敏感的前列腺，继续深入，仿佛一直到体内最深的地方，kun不敢动弹，只能哀求梅西，“呜……里奥……慢、慢点……啊啊……”，突如其来的攻击打碎了kun的言语，敏感的内里被急剧的抽插，不断的碾压过前列腺，快感就像刀子一样刮过神经，强烈的令人头皮发麻，kun难以控制地发抖，不行……太超过了……停下来……，kun的呻吟和水声混杂在一起，他的腰不由自主地软下去想要逃开，又被梅西抓住提起往后承受着阴茎的鞭挞，kun快要崩溃了，他抽泣着，请求里奥慢点，放过他，他要受不了了。  
可是梅西看着他这个样子，心里竟然觉得比刚才沉默熟练的样子舒服多了，于是更用力地插进去，逼迫kun到不可忍受的强烈感受边缘，kun已经撑不住自己，倒在床单之中，前面像坏掉了一样，不停地流水，kun喘息着射出来，绷紧了全身，眼前一片白光，达到了绵长的顶峰。  
梅西也忍不住深吸一口气，感受到被紧缩的肠壁包裹的快感，他知道高潮之后身体有不应期，于是梅西硬生生地继续抽插，感受kun不由自主的收紧挽留。  
他呜咽着发抖，“不要了……里奥……不行……”，kun弓起身体，想要逃避被不断刺激的敏感点，梅西轻松地按着kun，一下一下的撞进去，kun射了好几下，难受的流出了眼泪，这根本不是那种高潮的射精，身体就像被玩坏了一样，梅西感受到手下的身躯突然挣扎起来，“里奥……啊……不行……我想要…求你…我要……”，那些酒水终于从胃到了膀胱，热流在射不出的前端积聚，kun嘶哑的哀求梅西，甚至不惜弄伤自己的挣扎，今天kun已经够失态了，他不想，不想在里奥面前被操到失禁，丢尽一切尊严，那会撕碎他的心，可这无法阻止极致快感逼迫肌肉的松弛，同时迎接肠壁内的热流冲击前列腺的强烈快感，kun无力地泄出淡色液体，他眼神放空，说不出话，一半的他沉浸在身体的极致快乐中，一半的他恨不得现在去死。  
梅西犹豫了一会，他担心kun，不知道他怎么了，kun不肯转过身，他蜷缩在床单上，梅西只好告诉他，“我们明天谈谈，好么？”，他离开自己的卧室，把空间留给kun。  
（十一）  
第二天，梅西却找不到kun了，他离开了房间，就连电话也打不通。  
梅西闷闷不乐，这件事引起了更衣室的注意，赛季之中，他们需要确保每一个球员的状态，而现在最好的球员却不高兴，尽管他的训练仍然努力，比赛中也表现得一如既往，但这不代表这件事就不该被重视，所有人都不明白到底发生了什么，除了迪尼奥。这前后的变化就只有那个阿根廷男孩了，梅西离开训练基地的时候，迪尼奥站在他的车前，问他“你在一间间的搜酒吧，是为了找那个男孩吗？”  
梅西绷紧了下巴，试图绕过迪尼奥，他后来想起来懊恼极了，他不该那样对kun的，这一切的开始是他自己弄错了。梅西想念kun的大笑，想念他闪亮的眼睛只看着自己的感觉，想念kun身上像煮好的阿根廷菜肴一样温暖的味道。  
迪尼奥坚定地挡住他，换来梅西的怒视“不关你的事”迪尼奥有点生气但又不想吵起来，“ok，是我不该搞成这样，但你得忘了他”。  
梅西突然想到迪尼奥可以帮他找到kun，他抬起头还没说话，迪尼奥就开始摇头，梅西咬着嘴唇，巨大的失望让他叹气。  
然后梅西打算绕过迪尼奥，去拉车门，迪尼奥抓住他的手，语气纠结，快速地说“听着，我不是为了别的什么，我只是希望你快乐”，说完他就给了梅西一个地址。  
（十二）  
梅西一路狂奔上楼，站在门前喘气，他轻而又轻地敲响了那扇门，缓缓打开的房门后，站着梅西想念的那个男孩，kun。  
梅西近乎贪婪的看着kun，男孩穿着简单的T恤牛仔裤，头发乱七八糟的，眼睛下青黑一片，嘴角青了一块，脖子上一圈淤青，手臂上有刮擦的伤痕。  
kun张了张嘴还没说话，梅西就先打断了他，“你怎么了？”，并无比自然地走了进来，打量着男孩的房间，凌乱还带着廉价的气息，kun赶紧把门关上，“里奥，你不该来这里，天啊”，他的声音带着破裂的嘶哑，让梅西转过身看着他。kun一下停在那里，局促不安地看着他。  
梅西清了清嗓子，那些话全都堵在喉咙里，要争先恐后的跑出来，例如他很想他，他很抱歉，你怎么受伤了之类的。梅西一口气说了很多很多，光是抱歉他就说了五次，表白可能说了十次，等到他再也没什么可说的时候，梅西惊奇地发现他自然地抱着kun，而男孩在他的肩膀上痛哭失声，反复地语无伦次地道歉和表白。梅西这次用力地亲吻了kun，直到什么也不能将他们分开。

完


End file.
